


The one where Phil's clumsiness saved the day

by philester



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drunkeness, Fluff, One Shot, Phanfiction, Romance, Short, i should be working on my chaptered fic but here i am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philester/pseuds/philester
Summary: Phil is drunk and realizes he made a mistake.





	

**Author's Note:**

> TW-mention of alcohol
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: This is purely a work of fiction

“Come on, Phil. We need to get you upstairs,” Dan’s voice strained as he closed the door behind him to his apartment.

 

“Hmm? No let’s jusssss ssstay right heeeeeeere.” Drunk Phil was slurring on his words, putting all his weight on Dan as he was physically unable to walk. Dan slung Phil’s hand over his head and helped Phil walk upstairs.

 

“So many stairs,” Dan huffed under his breath, just after making it midway. Phil wasn’t helping either. He was basically a corpse that was still breathing. Finally, Dan and Phil made it to Phil’s bedroom. Dan carefully placed Phil on the bed and pulled the covers over him.

 

Suddenly, Phil’s hand grabbed Dan and pulled him in for a kiss. Dan fell on top of Phil deepening the kiss, heart racing. The brown haired man suddenly realized what was happening and quickly pulled back.

 

“Noooo, Daaaannny come back.” Phil tried to grab a hold of Dan’s hand but missed.

 

“Phil, you are too drunk. You don’t know what you are doing. Go to sleep.” Dan closed the door behind him, leaving Phil to his dreams.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning Phil woke up with a throbbing pain in his head. His eyes were dried out from his contacts being kept in all night. Thankfully, Dan had kept some advil and a glass of water next to him on his bedside table.

 

Phil changed out of last nights outfit and put on some comfy pants. He tiptoed to the bathroom, making sure not to wake up Dan in the next room. While washing his face, Phil reflected on the memories from last night.

 

Dan and him were at PJ’s party with their other youtube friends playing games like Cards Against Humanity, dancing, and drinking. They got to socialize with their other friends, which was a rare occurrence for them since they never left the house. As Phil was brushing his teeth, he froze, suddenly remembering about the kiss.

 

Had he dreamt it? No, he couldn’t have, it felt too real. He still recalled the taste of brandy on Dan’s lips and--Phil gasped out loud--And Dan trying to stop the kiss. What had he done?

 

He had been doing so well for the past 6 years of their friendship. He was able to keep his feelings for Dan hidden away, deeply stowed. Even when he got drunk in the past, he may have flirted with Dan but he had never kissed him. When his feelings for Dan became too much, he would just go away to visit his family in the North.

However, in these past couple months Phil wasn’t just able to leave and visit his family because they had been on tour. He saw Dan everyday. Back in London, they were still busy, working together on the TATINOF documentary and DAPGO. There was barely anytime when they were apart.

 

 _I can’t do this anymore,_ Phil thought out loud. He was reprimanding himself for kissing Dan. _I just ruined a 6 year friendship. I have to leave. My feelings for Dan have grown too much and I don’t know what I’ll do if I stay here any longer._

 

Phil hurried back in his room and took out a suitcase from under his bed. He threw in a bunch of clothes, some contacts, his glasses, phone charger, an extra pair of shoes and his passport. Grabbing his wallet, phone and keys, he headed downstairs. He stopped in the kitchen to snag some dry cereal when he heard glass shattering behind him. A bowl of stale chips lay on the floor, pieces and shards of glass everywhere.

 

 _Shit._ _I hope Dan didn’t wake up. I have to clean this up before I go._ Phil found the dustpan and brush and quickly started to clean up the mess.

 

“Phil?” Dan walked in, rubbing his eye with his left hand and extending his right arm, stretching.

 

“I’m sorry, Dan, I didn’t mean to wake you up.” Phil responded.

 

“Phil? Are you going somewhere? What is this?” Dan questioned, pointing to Phil’s suitcase. Phil kept cleaning, unresponsive.

 

“Phil? PhIL. PHIL!!! I’m talking to you right now.”

 

The raven haired man threw away the last pieces in the trash. A hand grasped Phil’s shoulder.

 

“Phil. I’m talking to you.”

 

Phil took a deep breath in. “I’m leaving, Dan.”

 

“What do you mean you are leaving? Are you visiting your parents? Did something happen to someone?”

 

“No, everyone is safe. I’m not visiting Mum or Dad. I just need to get away from here.”

 

“What the _fuck,_ Phil. You can’t just leave without telling me. Were you even going to--”

 

“I’m sorry, Dan. I can’t live with you anymore. I don’t think I can manage--”

 

“Was it something I said? What did I do?”

 

“Not you Dan. It’s me.” Phil sighed. “I’ve been in love with you for the past six years. In the beginning I thought it was a little crush but when it didn’t go away after 2 years, I realized that it was something more. But I knew you didn’t have feelings for me. And I didn’t want to ruin what we had. I was willing to sacrifice my love for our friendship. But this past year with the tour and everything and being with you everyday, I don’t think I can control myself any longer. And after last night with the kiss....Anyways, I wasn’t going to tell you where I was going. I wanted to leave quickly and quietly because I didn’t want to hurt you. But me being my dumb clumsy self had to wake you up.

 

I’m sorry. I have to leave. I don’t know where I’m going, but I’ll text you to let you know I’m safe. I don’t know when I’ll come back. I’m sorry it had to be this way.”

 

Phil looked up to see Dan petrified in silence. He grabbed his suitcase and went towards the door to go downstairs, but Dan stood in the way.

 

“Let me go, Dan. I’ve already embarrassed myself in front of you.”

 

Dan pushed Phil back towards the sofa. “You _selfish bastard._ Everything is about you, right? How _you_ feel. What _you_ did. Shut up. Did you ever even try to get your head out of your ass and think how Dan felt? How does Dan feel about you? Did you ever ASK HIM?”

 

“Wha--”

 

“Phil, I started liking you ever since I saw you on my screen in 2006. And when we started talking on twitter? Oh God, that was the only thing that made me survive high school. And when we finally met in person? I realized that my 3 year old crush wasn’t a crush anymore. It was love. Phil, I’ve loved you ever since we met. I can’t live without you. I don’t have a life without you, Phil. _You_ are my life. If you leave, I don’t know what’s going to happen to me.” Dan was sobbing at this point. “YOU WEREN’T EVEN GOING TO TELL ME THAT YOU WERE LEAVING. God, Phil.”

 

“I just thought, that yesterday’s kiss--”

 

“Oh my god. That kiss was the best thing that happened to me, _Phil_. Finally, after all these years I was able to get a taste of your lips. You were drunk, though. So I didn’t think you would remember it. And it would have been fine. That one kiss would have gotten me through all those days when I wanted you the most.”

 

Silence built a wall between them.

 

“If you are still going to leave. It’s okay. I understand. There is just one thing I want to do.” With that, Dan grabbed Phil by his t-shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. Dan started out delicate and was just about to end it when Phil deepened the kiss, fighting with Dan’s tongue until he had control. Phil ran his fingers through Dan’s hair, while Dan ran his hands around Phil’s waist, under his shirt. After what seemed like an eternity, Dan and Phil parted lips, gasping for air.

 

“If there is more from where that came from, I don’t think I’m going to leave,” Phil panted, trying to catch his breath.

 

Dan smiled. “There’s a lot of where that came from. And I could show you some other things, if you choose to stay.”

 

“I don’t think I’ll ever leave our home again,” Phil said, grinning.

 

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS MY FIRST ONE SHOT AHH IDK HOW IT WAS PLS LET ME KNOW  
> TY  
> also would you guys like it if i wrote more of these one shots?


End file.
